cinemorguefandomcom-20200216-history
Michael Biehn
Michael Biehn (1956 - ) Film Deaths *''The Fan ''(1981) [Douglas Breen]: Stabbed in the throat by Lauren Bacall. * China Rose'' (1983)' [''Daniel Allen]: Presumably shot and he dies after talking with his father, George C. Scott, and Rose Arrow. *The Terminator (1984)' [Kyle Reese]: Killed in an explosion after he sticks a bomb into Arnold Schwarzenegger's robot body in an empty factory; his body is shown again afterwards being placed in a body bag. *''The Abyss ''(1989) [Lt. Hiram Coffey]: Crushed when his vessel sinks into the abyss and implodes by the water pressure. (Thanks to PortsGuy and Matt)'' '' *'Alien 3' (1992) [Cpl Dwayne Hicks]: Even though Michael didn`t appear in this film it is revealed that his character from Aliens was killed in between films. *''A Taste for Killing ''(1992) [Bo Landry]: Shot by Brandon Smith while Michael is trying to kill Henry Thomas; his body then falls from a crane into the ocean. (Thanks to Jake) *''Tombstone ''(1993) [Johnny Ringo]: Shot in the forehead by Val Kilmer during a duel. (Thanks to Matt) *''Jade'' (1995) [Bob Hargrove]: Shot to death by Chazz Palminteri while Michael is trying to kill David Caruso. (Thanks to Matt) * Blood of the Hunter'' (1995)' [''Blake]: I never actually saw this one but a friend of mine said he was shot to death by Gabriel Arcand. *''Mojave Moon'' (1996) [Boyd]: Killed in a car crash when Danny Aiello forces Michael to drive his tow truck off of a cliff. (Thanks to Jake) *The Rock (1996) '[Commander Anderson]: Shot to death by Tony Todd during a shoot-out with Ed Harris' men. (Thanks to Gary and Matt) *''The Art of War (2000) '[Robert Bly]: Accidentally stabbed in the neck when he falls on a shard of glass during a fight with Wesley Snipes. (Thanks to Gary and Matt) *Chain of Command ''(2000)' [Craig Thornton]: Killed by Patrick Muldoon. *''Cherry Falls'' (2000) [Sheriff Brent Marken]: Hit in the chest with an axe (after being stabbed in the neck) by his son (Jay Mohr). (Thanks to PortsGuy, Gary, Matt and Germboygel) * Megiddo: The Omega Code 2 (2001) [David Alexander]: Presumably dies after being stabbed in the stomach or gut by a demon voiced by Michael York. Though they never show him die his fate is strongly implied that "God took him". *''Dragon Heat '''(Mang lung)'' (2005)' [''Petros Angelo]: Shot to death in a shoot-out with Interpol agents. (Thanks to Jake) *''Grindhouse '''(Planet Terror) (2007) [Sheriff Hague]: Accidentally shot in the neck (off-screen) by Tom Savini during a battle with the mutants; he dies some time later while sitting next to his brother (Jeff Fahey). (Thanks to Eric, Andrew, and ND) *''Stiletto'' (2008) [Lee]: Impaled through the head with a spike by Stana Katic. (Thanks to Jake) *''Streets of Blood'' (2009) [Agent Michael Brown]: Shot in the chest multiple times by Curtis '50 Cent' Jackson. *''Bereavement ''(2010) [Jonathan Miller]: Shot in the stomach with a rifle by Brett Rickaby outside Brett's farmhouse. His body is shown again later on after Brett takes it back to Michael's home, when Kathryn Meisle discovers him. (Thanks to Jake) *''The Divide ''(2011) [Mickey]: Burned to death along with Iván González when Milo Ventimiglia sets himself on fire setting the whole bunker ablaze. * Jacob (2011) [Lawrence Kell]: killed by Dylan Horne. TV Deaths *''The Martyrdom of Saint Sebastion ''(1984; TV Movie) [Saint Sebastion]: Shot to death with arrows after being tied to a tree by a mob. * '''''Conudrum (1996; TV Movie) Stash Horvak: Commits suicide when Marg Helgenberger is holding him at gun point. Michael presses the trigger. *''The Legend of Butch & Sundance ''(2004; TV Movie) [Mike Cassidy]: Shot to death by Blake Gibbons after Blake is revealed as a Pinkerton agent. (Thanks to Jake) Notable Connections *Ex-husband of Carlson Olson *Ex-husband of Gina Marsh *Husband of Jennifer Blanc Category:Actors Category:Directors Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:1956 Births Category:American actors and actresses Category:Death scenes by stabbing Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by car crash Category:Death scenes by axe Category:Death scenes by impalement Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by arrow Category:Performers with over 20 deaths Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by suicide